


106

by livx18 (PeggyElizabeth)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post Batman V Superman, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyElizabeth/pseuds/livx18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark receives a letter from a mysterious sender every February 29th. Though figuring out the identity of the sender (and the purpose of the letters) gets put on the back burner when Clark Kent meets Bruce Wayne and his world drastically changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	106

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly for Clark's birthday (though now I'm a little late). I apologize in advance for any poor grammar or whatever because I was have asleep by the time I finished this. Regardless, please enjoy!

On June 18th of every year, Clark Kent received a variety of birthday cards and messages of well wishes. On February 29th of each leap year, Clark Kent received exactly one letter. It was always delivered in an ecru envelope addressed to “C. Kent”. The letter itself was always on a thick stationary, the same color as the envelope, and always began with an abrupt “Clark”. There was never a signature from the sender but rather a very elegant “B”.

 

Martha and Jonathan Kent were skeptical and frightened when the first letter arrived. It was 1988, a few years after they had found Clark. They read it, of course, when it arrived and decided to store it for Clark to read in the future. They hoped in the future it would be something they could all look back upon and laugh at.

 

By the time he had received his fifth letter in 2000 (in the February of 1996, he had received two letters to make up for the one he didn’t receive as an infant in 1984), Clark had outgrown his interest in the odd letters and in discovering the identity of B. So that summer he packed all the letters away, including the one his parents had been holding on to, and left them to be forgotten.

 

* * *

 

 

In the winter of 2016, Clark received his ninth letter. He shrugged and opened the envelope, not entirely sure what had compelled him to do so.

 

“Clark,” the letter read, “You once told me that you had a stash of my letters hidden away; that you had only read five of my messages before deeming them creepy and forgetting all about them. You also told me that this letter, the ninth if my memory serves me correct, was the most important of them all. I’d try to have this live up to whatever expectations you may have, but I’m afraid that I no longer have the time to do so.

 

I promised you that I would come back to you. Though, I now know for certain that I won’t be able to keep that promise. Andrew says that the rings that brought us here won’t be able to return us like we had originally hoped. I’m sure you knew, but I lied to you Clark. I knew there was a chance that Andrew and I wouldn’t be able to return. I’m not sorry that I still went ahead with the assignment—Mary needs to be stopped once and for all—but I am sorry that I won’t be able to say goodbye to you in person.

 

Since this is my final letter, let me just say that I’m glad to have known you, Clark Kent. When we first met I believed the world didn’t need a godlike hero. I was wrong; the world does need you…and so do I.

 

Eternally yours,

 

B”

 

Clark stared at the letter before reading it once more. Just like the few messages he had read, this one simply left him with more questions than answers. With a sigh he thought back to his forgotten box of letters and felt a sudden urge to read them all. With another shrug Clark stood and flew to Smallville.

 

It didn’t take him long to find the box and to read all the letters therein. It also didn’t take him long to deduce that B and this Andrew fellow had gone on a mission to defeat a creature who fancied herself “Queen of Blood”. What still had Clark confused was how B seemed to know everything about his life without Clark having ever met him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was in the fall of 2016 that Clark Kent met Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne was arrogant, egotistical, and self-righteous. The fact that Bruce Wayne happened to also be Batman made it all worse. Clark hadn’t intended to fight with the man, but he wouldn’t deny that punching his face in felt slightly pleasant. However, the two men were forced to put their differences aside and work together when a much larger threat made its presence known. Both men begrudgingly called a truce.

 

* * *

 

 

In the summer of 2017, Clark looked at Bruce with fondness. The man really wasn’t that bad after you got past the cold and stoic façade Bruce seemed to always have up. Clark would never admit it, but he was overjoyed when Bruce had called him a friend. He wasn’t quite sure why, but being around Bruce filled him with a sense of ease and joy. He decided not to dwell on it.

 

“What are you reading?” Bruce asked as he walked to his seat in front of the vast amount of monitors he had set up.

 

“A letter I received a few years ago,” Clark said simply, “I have a box full of letters from the same person stashed somewhere in my parent’s house.” Bruce hummed in reply before sitting down.

 

“It’s strange,” Clark continued, “I’ve received one letter every leap year from the same person. They seem to know every detail of my life but I don’t even know who they are.”

 

“Well Clark, you can be a bit of an over sharer,” Bruce said, his eyes fixed on the monitor closest to him.

 

“Gee thanks. Listen, as a kid it only took me five letters to think the whole thing was creepy.”

 

“If you’re attempting to gain my sympathy you’ll have to try harder.”

 

“This letter,” Clark said with a slight roll of his eyes, “Is the ninth and final one I received. And in it my mysterious sender implies that he’s possibly going to die and that he’s sorry he won’t be able to return to me.” Bruce turned his chair to look at Clark and raised a brow.

 

“And you’re positive you’ve never met the sender?”

 

“Yes.” Bruce gave a faint grunt in response before turning his attention back to the screens. Both men fell silent.

 

* * *

 

 

At the start of 2018, Clark realized that he was helplessly in love with Bruce. He assumed Bruce didn’t feel the same way—why would he?—and decided to not risk their friendship by admitting his feelings. Though he began to wonder if that was a mistake after Andrew Bennett entered their lives. Andrew was a vampire from the 16th century on a quest to kill his former lover (who was also a vampire). Bruce had whispered to Clark that the whole thing sounded like the plot to a teen romance novel and Clark’s face had heated up at the close proximity to the man.

 

Bruce, after learning more about Andrew’s origins and the situation in which Andrew found himself, had grown quite interested in helping Andrew find and defeat his former lover, Mary. The Justice League also developed an interest in the matter after Andrew revealed some of the horrors Mary had caused. Clark felt weary of the whole thing.

 

After Mary attacked several small towns north of Boston, the Justice League decided that something had to be done. In the spring of 2019, they began to plan a way to stop the wicked creature. Andrew, having traveled through time before, became the one in charge of the project and Bruce was always glad to help.

 

* * *

 

 

Clark would never admit it, but he was jealous of the vampire. He was jealous of his charm and manners and of the fact that Bruce seemed to be spending all of his time with the Englishman. He tried to keep himself composed as he watched Bruce chuckle at something Andrew had said about 16th century politics.

 

“He doesn’t love him, you know,” Diana said as she stood beside the Kryptonian.

 

“Would it matter if he did?”

 

“You tell me.” Diana fixed Clark with a look and he sighed before crossing his arms.

 

“He seems so happy with Andrew,” Clark said softly.

 

“He’s amiable with Andrew,” Diana replied, “He’s happy with you.”

 

“Is there a difference?”

 

“Kal, the truth is right in front of you; you’re just too blind to see it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was January of 2020 when the plan was ready to be put into action. Andrew would go back to 1591 (thanks to the rings of Kur-Alet he had in his possession) and he would bring Bruce with him. Every member of the league was iffy on the idea of the sole human member traveling into the past, but Bruce found a way to calm all of their nerves…except for Clark’s.

 

“Bruce, I don’t like this.”

 

“You have made that incredibly clear, Clark,” Bruce said with an irritated sigh.

 

“You could die there in 1591.”

 

“I could die here in 2020,” Bruce countered, “The time and place of my demise mean little to me.”

 

“Bruce please,” Clark pleaded as the taller man turned and looked at the Kryptonian, his expression softening, “Don’t do this.”

 

“Clark, I have to. The things this woman has done, the things she can do…I’ve got to help put a stop to it.”

 

“You’ll come back right?”

 

“Of course I will,” Bruce said before offering a small smile, “Andrew and I have all the schematics worked out.”

 

“Promise me,” Clark said suddenly, “Promise me that you’ll return.”

 

“Clark…”

 

“No. You have gone from being one of my biggest threats to being my dearest friend. So you have to come back because I need you around.”

 

“I promise.” Clark was taken aback by the sincerity in Bruce’s voice and frowned at the small palpitation in Bruce’s heartbeat. Bruce was lying, but Clark was too tired to argue any further.

 

“Thank you, Bruce,” he said instead before grinning softly as Bruce placed a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

 

* * *

 

It was February 4th, 2020 when Clark finally pieced it all together. Andrew and Bruce were supposed to leave that afternoon and Clark had agreed to give Bruce the time he needed to prepare. He was sitting in the tower’s cafeteria with Diana, discussing his concerns once more, when Diana provided the last piece of the puzzle.

 

“From what I have heard about Mary from Andrew,” Diana said, “She is certainly a fearsome creature.”

 

“That’s what worries me. A mad vampire with an insatiable blood lust is not a force to be trifled with.”

 

“I suppose that’s how she earned her title of ‘Queen of Blood’.” Clark’s eyes went wide at that.

 

“W-what did you just call her?”

 

“Hm? ‘Queen of Blood’. That’s what she calls herself, according to Andrew.” Clark immediately rose to his feet, panic starting to become evident on his face.

 

“We have to find Bruce and Andrew right now!” Clark said as Diana stood up.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I’ll explain it to you as we look for them, now come on!” Diana nodded, trusting Clark, and followed him as he flew to Bruce’s quarters. She listened to his explanation, her expression changing to one of worry as the knowledge of what Clark was implying hit her.

 

“Bruce will die,” Diana said with a frown.

 

“Yes and I can’t let that happen.”

 

“Because you love him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Clark barged into Bruce’s room to find it empty, his worry increased. He was walking out the door when he heard Diana gasp from behind him.

 

“What it is?” Clark asked as he turned around and spotted Diana with a piece of paper in her hand.

 

“Clark, I’m so sorry,” Diana said as she walked over to Clark and handed him the paper.

 

“It’s ecru stationary,” Clark stated as a feeling of dread came upon him. He took a shaky breath and focused on the words written down.

 

“Clark,” it read, “If you’re reading this then I’m already gone. I wanted to leave before you could stop me. You’re not an idiot, Clark, and so I know that you’ve figured out what this all means. I am sorry that I never had, and never will have, the chance to express myself to you in person and though I should be doing so now, I just can’t…But I do want you to know that you have become the most important person in my life, and I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together.

 

So thank you, Clark, and farewell.

 

B”

 

Clark felt his heart sink as he fell to his knees and wept.

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks passed and Clark was trapped in a daze. He had been too slow, too late. Bruce was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He and the League had discussed possible ways to bring Bruce back, but to no avail.

 

“I let him die, Di,” Clark said weakly as Diana sat beside him.

 

“We all did, Clark,” Diana replied, “But remember, Bruce chose this.”

 

“Why though?”

 

“Because he was right, Mary has to be stopped.”

 

“But not at this cost.”

 

“We don’t have the luxury of deciding a fair price for peace,” Diana stated, “Only the gods have that authority.”

 

* * *

 

 

On February 29th, 2020, Clark waited for a letter that would never come.

 

* * *

 

 

It was February 29th, 1596, and two men sat in a dingy hotel room. The older of the two was shaking his head, slightly astonished at the bold request the younger had made.

 

“Are you quite certain about this? There is no cure, no way to revert you.”

 

“I made a promise and I intend to keep it.”

 

“I admire your dedication; but whether it is bravery or foolishness I am uncertain.”

 

“Just do it.”

 

“As you wish, Bruce.” The younger man tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, while the older man moved toward him, his teeth lengthening and sharpening in the glow of the candlelight.

 

* * *

 

 

At 11:59pm on February 29th, 2020, Clark sensed an intruder in his apartment. He listened for a heartbeat and frowned when he heard none. He got out of bed quickly, yet quietly, and rubbed his eyes before using his x-ray vision to see throughout his apartment. He caught site of a figure standing on his deck and frowned before moving stealthily toward the intruder.

 

In the darkness he could make out that the intruder was tall and athletic. He had some obvious muscle mass and his hair was dark and kept neat. He seemed too posh to be a burglar, but Clark didn’t let his guard down.

 

“Hello, Clark,” the stranger said in a voice that Clark believed he’d never hear again.

 

“Bruce?” Clark asked softly, hope tainting his voice. The figure turned around and Clark felt a strange pain in his chest as the site of a very alive, but very pale, Bruce Wayne greeted him.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“I’d rather not get into that now,” Bruce stated as he stepped into the apartment, “I feel like it would start an argument.” There was a beat of silence and Clark frowned.

 

“Andrew turned you, didn’t he?” Clark asked. Bruce’s silence and slight look of guilt were answer enough.

 

“Why would you let him turn you?”

 

“I made you a promise,” Bruce answered, “And I was going to do whatever I could to keep it.”

 

“You were lying when you made that promise.”

 

“I know,” Bruce said before moving to stand directly in front of Clark and holding out an envelope, “I came here to give you this.” Clark’s eyebrows rose in surprise as he accepted the letter from Bruce. He opened it slowly and gave Bruce a look before reading it.

 

“Clark,” it read, “I have waited 429 years and 106 leap years to see you again, to keep my promise to you. Every year that past I asked myself why I was so desperate to return to you, why I needed you in my life. I think we both know why, but I want to take this chance to finally tell you.

 

Yours,

 

B”

 

“Bruce,” Clark said softly.

 

“I love you Clark,” Bruce said suddenly causing Clark to look up at him with wide eyes, “I should have told you that ages ago.”

 

“It’s alright,” Clark replied, “I never told you that I love you either.” Bruce smiled brightly at that and Clark couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

“Diana was right,” Bruce stated, “We really are idiots.”

 

Clark laughed lightly at that as Bruce placed his hands on the smaller man’s hips and pulled him closer. Clark wanted to laugh at the insanity of it all: at the letters, the _Back to the Future_ crap Bruce pulled, all of it.

 

“I don’t believe I ever wrote it on any of the letters I sent you, but Happy Birthday Kal-El,” Bruce said softy earning a small grin from the Kryptonian, “What are you, 10 now?” Clark smacked Bruce playfully and Bruce simply smiled. Clark opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Bruce’s lips pressing against his. He allowed himself to melt into the kiss and blushed at the pleased sound Bruce made as the taller man pulled the Kryptonian flush against him.

 

Clark knew that they would have to talk about everything, but he figured that could wait until morning.

 

* * *

 

 

On March 1st, 2020, Clark Kent woke up warm and safe in the arms of a vampire who waited 429 years just to see him again and to deliver one final letter.


End file.
